


Drunken Night

by winterthorn2112



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 2





	Drunken Night

"Oh Grabin" Michael said drunkenly, as he pinned the Brit against the door. "You’re so fucking sexy." They had just gotten back from the party that Burnie had hosted at the Roosterteeth office. Course they being all adults, minus Ray who didn’t drink, had brought lots of alcohol. Meaning lots of drunk adults. But Michael was a different story. He had drank every single alcoholic beverage that was at the party and was way past drunk. Gavin, who was the least drunk, decided to take Michael to his apartment that was thankfully across the street from the office.

Once they got up the stairs, Gavin struggling with his wasted co-worker, set him against the wall close to the door. “Where’s your key?” Gavin asked breathlessly. Even though he was taller, the ginger was however heavier than him. Michael snickered at him “I-It’s in my pocket” he slurred, “You’re gonna have to fish it out yourself.” Gavin blushed and swallowed before reaching into his friend’s front pocket. The Brit’s breath hitched as he felt Michael’s erection, the American moaned softly. Once Gavin felt the cool metal with his fingers, he pulled it out and turned around to unlock the door. He was just turning the lock until Michael wrapped his arms around his front and pulled him to his chest. Gavin gasped as the ginger grinded his hard on against his ass, his mouth latching onto the brunet’s neck, sucking and licking him.

"Michael" Gavin whispered shakily as Michael humped his erection against him. "Stop. Let’s get inside first, alright" he breathed as the American sucked his pulse. Gavin finally got the door unlocked and pushed it open, Michael shoving him inside. Once Michael had shut and locked the door, he turned them around and pressed Gavin against the door. "Oh Grabin" Michael said drunkenly, as he pinned the Brit against the wood. "You’re so fucking sexy." He surprised Gavin by kissing him hard on the mouth. The Brit was shocked, but didn’t push him back. Instead he kissed him back, tasting the alcohol on Michael’s tongue as they twisted around each other.

Gavin gasped as Michael slid his hand down and palmed him through his jeans. “I want you, Gav” the ginger slurred huskily in his ear, biting the lobe gently. “I want your cock inside me, pounding my ass hard. Fuck, I need you in me” he whined as he grinded their erections together.

Michael took Gavin’s hand and drunkenly led them to his bedroom. He pushed the Brit down on the bed and laid over him, kissing him again. They made out heavily their hands groping all over each other’s bodies, moaning into each other’s mouths. Michael slid his hands under Gavin’s shirt, feeling the soft hairs on his stomach and chest, the Brit whimpered as Michael twisted his nipples.

The America sat up and threw Gavin’s shirt off. He stared down at the younger man’s body and smiled. “Fuck, you’re so sexy” Michael slurred again. Gavin blushed as Michael threw his shirt off as well. “You’re lookin’ good too, Mi-cool” he murmured running his hands up the ginger’s body.

Michael smiled and grabbed his hand, licking and sucking his finger, Gavin groaning at the sight.

Michael slid his hands down to the hem of Gavin’s jeans. He stared up at him with glazed over eyes as he unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. He pulled his pants down and threw them across the room. He rubbed the hard erection through his boxers, smiling as he felt how hard he was.

"Don’t tease, Michael" Gavin whined. Michael’s drunken eyes looked up and smirked. "Urgent, aren’t we?" he said cheekily. He gave in though, and pulled his underwear off as well, flinging them with his pants.

"Holy shit, you’re huge" Michael gasped. Gavin’s dick was about 10 inches and 2 inches thick. There was a large vein that ran up to the head, smaller ones branching off the main one with the foreskin pulled back slightly exposing the head. "You’re really big, Gav" he said looking into his gray-blue eyes. Gavin stared back at him, smirking.

Michael wrapped his hand around the Brit’s shaft, Gavin’s breath hitching. The American began stroking him, pulling the foreskin back with each stroke exposing the head. Gavin moaned as his pace picked up. The precum started to form in the slit, leaking down the underside of his cock. Michael licked his lips and lapped it up moaning at the sweet taste. “Mmm, you taste so good, Gavvy” he said seductively, staring up at him with eyes dilated with lust. The brunet stared back at him with eyes so black, the actual color of his irises could not be seen.

The ginger took the head in his mouth, his tongue digging in the slit lapping up the precum. His head began bobbing up and down his cock, his hand stroking where he couldn’t reach. “Oh, Michael yes” Gavin moaned, tangling his fingers into his curly hair. Michael chuckled and took him deeper into his mouth until his dick touched the back of his throat. “Oh bloody hell, Michael” the Englishman shouted.

Michael’s hand fondled the Brit’s balls, rolling and squeezing them gently. He took his mouth off his dick and sucked them one by one, his hand stroking his length. “Oh Michael, I’m gonna cum” Gavin panted, his orgasm fast approaching. Michael took him back in his mouth deep throating him once more. “Oh fuck” the brunet swore and threw hid head back as came spilling into the American’s mouth, Michael swallowing it all.

He kissed up Gavin’s body, his lips making their way to the Brit’s ear biting the lobe. “So,” he slurred huskily his alcoholic breath brushing against his ear, “are you gonna fuck me or what?” Gavin shivered.

Gavin flipped them over, pinning the American under him and locking their lips together. Michael’s breath hitched as Gavin’s scratchy beard rubbed the side of his neck as Gavin sucked bruises into his freckled skin. The Brit’s hands slid down to Michael’s pants. He then unbuckled the belt, throwing it off to the side of the bed. He unbuttoned and slid the zipper down and pulled his pants and boxers off, tossing them away. “You’re really big too, you know” Gavin said teasingly as he stroked Michael’s cock.

The American smiled biting his lip moaning. Gavin licked his way under his balls, his tongue swirling around the hole. His thumbs spread his hole, and his tongue went deep inside. “Oh fuck, Gav” Michael moaned. Gavin sat up and reached for the table drawer next to the bed where he thankfully found a small bottle of lube. Michael then brought his legs up, exposing his hole. Gavin opened the cap and squirted some on his fingers, and pressed them into Michael’s entrance. The ginger gasped and took hold onto the bed sheets. Gavin fingered him with one digit, then two, pushing them in and out of him. Michael threw his head back and groaned as the Brit’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

Gavin pulled his fingers out and squirted more of the lube in his hand, stroking his dick with the slick substance. With one hand he pressed Michael’s leg into his chest as the other guided his dick to his entrance. They locked eyes as Gavin pushed in, the American opening his mouth in a silent scream as his dick made its way inside him. “Just relax, love” Gavin murmured reassuringly leaning down to kiss him. He then shoved himself all the way in, Michael pulling away and yelled.

Gavin held still as he let him get used to him, pressing kisses on his face.

Michael nodded, indicating that he was ready. Gavin pulled up and wrapped his hands around his legs, pushing them back as he thrusted slowly into him. The ginger moaned as Gavin pace picked up, thrusting harder into him his balls smacking against his ass.

"Oh Gavin. Fuck me, go deeper" Michael groaned gripping the bed sheets. Gavin nodded and threw Michael’s legs over his shoulders, creating a deeper penetration. "Like this? You want me to fuck you like this, Michael?" Gavin grunted as he pounded his ass. "Oh God yes. Ahh, you’re so big, baby" the American panted.

Gavin pulled out and flipped Michael over on his hands and knees. He spread his ass cheeks and slid back inside him. “Oh Michael, your asshole is so tight. Ugh you feel so good around me” Gavin whispered in his ear, biting the shell of his ear. Michael turned his head and kissed him, their tongues wrestling each other. A string of saliva connected their lips as they parted. Michael licked Gavin’s lip, breaking it off. Gavin kissed him again and sat up, grabbing the American’s shoulders thrusting furiously inside him. “Oh shit, Gavin” Michael gritted out as he gripped the bed sheets as he tried to hold on. The ginger fell on his forearms as Gavin pounded ruthlessly into him. “Take it, Michael. Bloody take it” Gavin grunted as he moved his hands down to his hips, his fingers squeezing his hips tightly. “You’re not gonna be able to walk after I’m done with you” he growled out.

The slapping of skins, their moans, shouts and pants were the only sounds that filled the room, both sweating . They were so loud that Gavin was sure that the neighbors heard them. His thrusts came harder and harder, his hips a blur against Michael’s ass.

"Oh shit, Gav. I’m gonna cum" Michael panted, his orgasm fast approaching. Gavin reached his hand around and grabbed Michael’s cock, stroking it fast. "Cum baby, cum" he murmured huskily into his ear. Michael threw his head back. "Fuck!" he swore as he came, spurting in Gavin’s hand.

Gavin gave a few more thrusts before he too came, spilling into the American’s ass.

Gavin laid over Michael’s back as they regained their breath. Michael whimpered as the Brit pulled out of his sensitive hole, some of his cum dribbling out of him. They dropped like dead weight onto the bed.

They stared into each other’s eyes. Gavin soon realized that by now, Michael was no longer drunk.

The glaze in his eyes was long gone. He must’ve been sober. “Michael?” Gavin whispered softly.

“Yeah, Gav?” the ginger said, sounding sober. “How long were you drunk?” the Brit asked. Michael paused to think. “Right after I gave you that blowjob. After that, it was all me who wanted you to fuck me” he smirked. Gavin gasped shocked at realizing that he had not been fucking a drunk Michael.

"You mean, that was regular you all along?" he asked surprised. Michael smiled and nodded. "Gotta hand it to ya, Gav. You sure do know how to fuck because my ass is sore" he complimented. The Brit blushed and smiled, a yawn coming out of him. Michael wrapped his arms around him, bringing close to his naked chest. He brushed his sweaty bangs and kissed his

forehead gently. "Go to sleep, Gav" he murmured. The Brit nodded and snuggled into him, burying his face into the soft skin.

"I love you, Michael" Gavin whispered into his chest, kissing it lightly. The American smiled, "I love you too, Gavin" he murmured back. And then they both drifted off to sleep, content with one another.


End file.
